shslsquadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Nero Clover (DxD: Alter)
Nero Clover is the main protagonist of DxD/Alter, an alternate take of High School DxD. He is the middle child of five siblings, and was a sophomore in a U.S high school before his reluctant admittance to Imperium Academy. A human bearing two Sacred Gears, Nero was an abnormality to the supernatural world he himself did not know about before his enrollment, being thrust into it full throttle once he started attending the Academy. Profile Appearance Nero stands at a decent 5 feet 8 inches in height, and weighing 180 pounds. He has a skinny build with little muscle development, with an X shaped scar over his heart, more minor scars with dot shapes on his forearms and legs; scabs that were picked at relentlessly until they scarred. Nero has long, straight dark brown hair and a pair of lighter brown eyes underneath a pair of black framed glasses. His normal clothes are different variations of t-shirts and jeans, always topped by his gray, baggy hoodie and a worn pair of sneakers. Occasionally he'd wear a longer white coat over the hoodie. Once Nero started attending Imperium Academy he changed his clothes to the uniform; a black blazer with red insides and a button-up shirt, a purple and black checkered tie, and black pants. He made his own modifications to the uniform, wearing his hoodie underneath the blazer and trading in the dress shoes for his sneakers. Personality History Powers and Abilities Ifrit's Cradle: '''Nero's Drive, a potent pyrokinetic ability. Ifrit's Cradle allows Nero to ignite oxygen molecules in the air to create flames he can control and manipulate. The power and potency of the flames can be enhanced by feeding mana to the fire. The flames can also solidify to an extent to create fire constructs. '''Tactical Mind: Advanced Magician: '''Nero has high promise as a magician; he's the fastest learner out of his Magic Class, able to pick up the knowledge rather quickly and easily compared to his classmates. Rune and elemental spell craft seem to be his specialty. '''Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Superhuman Strength: Superhuman Speed: Superhuman Endurance: Superhuman Stamina: Equipment Twice Critical Nero's first Sacred Gear. Previously awakened as a child during an extreme circumstance, Nero's Twice Critical was resealed for his own safety by a "family friend". It was later reawakened during his Combat Class at Imperium Academy, where he used it to beat one of his classmates in a spar. Twice Criticals are a commonly occurring Sacred Gear, but Nero's exists as a unique one among all others; sealed inside Nero's is a wyvern named Evol, who's burning desire to become a real dragon influenced the Twice Critical, called the Wyvern's Transforming Cry in an official name for the Twice Critical variant. It possesses the normal ability of doubling Nero's power, but Evol's influence on the Sacred Gear keeps it in a state of evolution. As the pair grow stronger so will the Twice Critical, reflecting the growth the two undergo. The current appearance for the Twice Critical is a silver metal glove on Nero's right hand that resembles the hand of a gauntlet, extending a bit past his wrist. Black gems are set into the back of the hand and wrist. As a wyvern, Evol can provide Twice Critical with two natural augments; Wyvern Claw and Vern Venom. Wyvern Claw changes the finger's of Twice Critical into elongated, powerful claws that channel the natural strength a wyvern's claws possess. Vern Venom lets Twice Critical secrete Evol's own venom, a toxin that kills cells. False Balance Breaker Wyvern Scale A Balance Breaker obtained by Nero sacrificing his lungs to Evol, converting them into a wyvern-dragon hybrid set of lungs. Wyvern Scale is considered a 'false' Balance Breaker because Wyvern's Transforming Cry was still in it's state of evolution and not reached a peak yet, so the attained Balance Breaker wasn't even as strong as it should have been because Evol was in the transition from an adult wyvern into fledgling dragon. That said, it is still ''a Balance Breaker, and still strong. Wyvern Scale is an imitation of the Dragon Emperor's Sacred Gear's Scale Mail armors, colored silver with black gems on the wrists and hands, elbows, and shoulders. Two more are on his knees and ankles, three more running from his collarbone to his chest, and stomach. The armor itself is silver in color, thinner than Scale Mail and set over a black bodysuit. The armor itself has a smooth appearance to it's metal, bearing hexagonal scale patterns. The helmet bears a set of sharpened fangs molded in over the mouth, purple lenses for eye holes, and a pair of horns curved back. A black, opaque film starts at the pinkie of each hand and extends to the shoulder blades, resembling a set of wyvern's wings. Wyvern Scale increases Nero's speed dramatically, comparable to a mid-rank Devil Knight, while the rest of his stats increase as well. The main trait of Wyvern Scale is it's new ability, one of a pair Nero would later acquire as Wyvern's Transforming Cry furthered its evolution. This ability was called '''Subtraction', a homage to Divine Dividing's own power. Subtraction activates as Nero lands blows, taking power from his opponent and adding it to his own; though unlike Divine Dividing, this buff isn't permanent. Nero eventually has to release the stolen power, preferably in the form of a large attack. But, the opponent is left weaker than Nero through all this. Night Reflection Night Reflection, also known as the Shield of Dark Night, is Nero's second Sacred Gear and was awakened during the events of .... Night Reflection has the ability to absorb attacks using shadows and redirect them in whatever direction the wielder wishes from any shadow within the Sacred Gear's area of influence. It can create shadow monsters to attack opponents, change the forms of the users shadow into blades and spears to attack enemies, form a shadow barrier shield around the user and others, the user can submerge themselves within shadows and reappear out of others, it can also entangle enemies to bind their movement. It turns out Night Reflection was Nero's original Sacred Gear, and that Wyvern's Transforming Cry was meant to be his twin brother's. His twin, unfortunately, died as an embryo and Nero absorbed his cells; this included Wyvern's Transforming Cry. Trivia * Nero, translated from Italian, means black, which led to his nickname of "Black Clover". Ironically, one of his favorite manga series is Black Clover. * The rest of his family besides his father share a similar naming style of their first names being colors, Category:DxD: Alter